Misión cumplida
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Yami finalmente logra cumplir con su misión de asesinar a Rito, pero muy pronto empieza a ver las consecuencias de sus acciones. Con el rechazo de sus amigas y al Mea saber que realmente estaba enamorada de Rito, ambas deciden visitar a Mikan y encarar así la situación más dolorosa en la vida de la asesina galáctica. Oneshot con yuri.


**Advertencia:** No poseo derecho alguno sobre la propiedad, difusión, distribución, venta o decisiones sobre nada que tenga que ver To Love Ru, yo solo soy un inocente fan (sí claro, nadie que disfrute del anime o del manga mencionados puede ser inocente XD

**Misión cumplida**

Llovía de forma torrencial sobre la ciudad de Sainan, en donde se había consumado una desgracia que estaba anunciada desde hacía un tiempo.

Rito: Y-Ya-Yami...- su boca chorreaba sangre.

Yami: No tomes esto como nada personal, solo debía cumplir con mi deber, Yuuki Rito- decía fríamente la rubia, mientras sacaba su mano convertida en una cuchilla del pecho destrozado del pelinaranja.

Rito: Y-Yami...- empezaba a caer, justo ahora a las puertas de la muerte- ¿Por qué, Yami? Piensa en Mikan, Ya...- de pronto se desplomó en el mojado suelo, ya muerto.

Yami: He completado mi trabajo, ahora supongo que no tengo ningún asunto pendiente con mi trabajo- dijo la asesina galáctica pensando que ahora podía vivir en total tranquilidad. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

* * *

**Escuela**

Yami merendaba uno de sus acostumbrados taiyakis, pero había algo que la molestaba, algo por dentro que deseaba explicarse qué era, cuando de pronto ve pasar a su lado a Haruna Sairenji, apoyada en Lala y bañada en lágrimas.

Yami: ¿Está ocurriendo algo?

Haruna: ¡Déjame en paz, monstruo!- exclamó la descontrolada peliazul, llorando con fuerza.

Yami: ¿Qué le está pasando?- preguntó extrañada la rubia.

Lala: Asesinaste a Rito, y eso nunca te lo perdonaremos. Nosotras ya no somos amigas, así que vete y no nos vuelvas a hablar.

Yami estaba impactada ante el hecho de que de pronto le empezaran a hablar mal por el simple hecho de hacer su trabajo, su propósito de vida. No era lógico que la culpasen de asesinar a alguien si ese era precisamente su razón de ser. Prefirió no darle tantas vueltas al asunto y fue a la enfermería para hablar casualmente con la doctora Mikado. Tal vez ella no se muestre tan hostil.

Al llegar encuentra a la doctora y a Oshizu hablando con Nana y Momo, quienes estaban con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar y con un gesto absoluto de amargura en sus rostros.

Nana: ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ, KONJIKI NO YAMI!?- exclamó despectivamente la pelirrosa.

Yami: Yo solo venía a hablar con...

Mikado: Lo siento mucho, pero ahora estoy ocupada- interrumpió la médico espacial-. Si no es molestia, quisiera atender este asunto tranquila.

Oshizu: Ya oíste, necesitamos tranquilidad en este momento- echaron a Yami de la enfermería y cerraron con un portazo.

Yami veía anonadada la puerta y pensaba en lo que estaba ocurriendo. En serio la muerte del pelinaranja estaba afectando a mucha gente.

Fue al salón de clases y se encontró a Mea apoyada al marco de una ventana. Parecía que estaba llorando, y con mucha amargura.

Yami: ¿Qué ocurre, Kurosaki Mea? Te noto muy mal.

Mea: No me puedo creer que me haya dado cuenta de verdad precisamente ahora...- lloraba la pelirroja- Me había enamorado de Rito-senpai, y finalmente lo matas, Yami onee-chan. Hiciste algo muy malo, por más que fuese una misión... ¿No te importaba en absoluto lo que ocasionabas al asesinarlo?- miró a la rubia de forma inquisitiva.

Yami: Yo...- titubeó la asesina espacial- yo solo quería cumplir con mi deber. Después de todo somos armas, ¿no es así?- de pronto no se sentía tan segura de lo que decía.

Mea: Tal vez, pero por algo tú y yo estamos vivas ¿no? Por algo sentimos, y más desde que llegamos a este planeta. Yo ya no quiero esto, Yami onee-chan- lloraba la secuaz de Nemesis-. Yo... no quiero matar más, no quiero volver a sentir un dolor como este. Ahora sé lo que realmente significa el asesinar a alguien... el dolor, la amargura, el vacío... Nunca más quiero ser una asesina, aún si mi amo me lo ordenase.

Yami: Tal vez, la razón por la que hice esto... por la que asesiné a Yuuki Rito... era porque quería estar libre de todo que me vinculaba a mi reputación de asesina. Después de todo, yo tenía la misión de asesinarlo, y durante algún tiempo dudé sobre hacerlo, y me empezaba a apegar a este planeta, me convertí en amiga de Mikan, me hice estudiante aquí. Pero es posible que en el fondo quería vivir en paz, libre de mi antigua forma de vida- sus manos empezaban a temblar.

Mea: Pero... ¿no habías elegido vivir en paz, incluso antes de matarlo?- pregunto la pelirroja aún sollozando.

Yami juntó sus manos y bajó la vista, algo acongojada. Su forma de ser fría con la generalidad de las personas la hacían bastante reactiva ante aquellos que hacían algo que a ella no le agradase, pero hacía tiempo que no quería matar a nadie, y de pronto mata a Rito pensando en dar por terminada su última misión ¿Es que acaso no había dejado atrás su antigua vida aunque no lo solía admitir? ¿Es que acaso ese impulso no iba en contra de lo que había decidido desde hacía tiempo? La asesina galáctica estaba confundida, tal vez en el fondo no quería hacer esto, y de pronto se preguntaba _"¿entonces cómo fue que lo hice?"_.

* * *

**Casa Yuuki**

Yami llega acompañada de Mea, finalmente consciente de que esta vez pondría encontrarse con la peor parte de las consecuencias que trajeron sus acciones. Mea le dio una palmada en la espalda y finalmente toca el timbre para llamar a su ¿aún amiga?

Toma un rato para que finalmente abrieran la puerta, y es Celine quien lo hace. Celine por alguna razón se veía algo gris, y no estaba en absoluto alegre, haciendo que tanto Mea como Yami se sientan un poco preocupadas.

Mea: Hola, Celine ¿No has visto a Mikan por casualidad?

Celine solo entra a la casa arrastrando los pies, y las dos trans entran y cierran la puerta. Cruzan el pasillo un tanto tensas hasta que encuentran a Mikan, hecha un ovillo y llorando en silencio en el sofá. Por la humedad sobre el mueble se veía que la castaña tenía mucho tiempo así, y eso preocupaba a la rubia.

Yami: ¿Mikan...?

La castaña no contestó, sino que continúo en la misma posición, llorando y lamentando. La pelirroja empezaba a sentirse bastante incómoda.

Yami: ¿Mikan, estás bien?- muy nerviosa pone una mano sobre el hombro de la niña cocinera.

Mea traga grueso, a la espera de la respuesta que podría dar la humana, pero Mikan aún no hace nada, como si no sintiese nada. Yami se sentía cada vez más perturbada.

Yami: Por favor, responde Mikan- suplicó mostrando su tristeza contenida.

Mikan: ¿A qué viniste, Yami-san?- dijo secamente la humana sin levantar el rostro.

Yami: Yo solo... quise venir a ver cómo... estabas, Mikan.

Mikan: Pues estoy bien- dijo con frialdad-. Supongo que ya no tienes razones que estar aquí- Mea quedó boquiabierta.

Yami: No, Mikan. Yo quise venir a verte, para pedirte perdón por... por todo lo que hice- la asesina galáctica estaba a punto de llorar.

Mikan: ¿Es que acaso también tienes pensado matarme? Mejor hazlo ahora, porque ya todo esto no me importa. Perdí a mi hermano, perdí la confianza de todas la personas que conocían a Rito, y lo peor de todo, perdí a mi mejor amiga, a la persona que más quería en el mundo, porque Yami-san se convirtió nuevamente en una asesina.

Yami: No digas eso, Mikan- abrazó a la castaña, que aún no asomaba su rostro-. Lo siento mucho, Mikan. No debí haber hecho eso, no tengo idea de porqué me dejé llevar. Se supone que había dejado toda esta forma en que he vivido, y acabe dejándome dominar por ese "deber" de matar a Rito. Te lastimé, Mikan, y lo siento muchísimo. Perdóname por favor, mi amiga- la rubia no podía ya contener las lágrimas.

Mea se quedó callada y cargando a una grisácea Celine, mirando a su falsa hermana abrazando con arrepentimiento a la hermana menor de su amado senpai. Aquella escena por alguna razón la veía un tanto peculiar.

Mikan: ¿Por qué matas a mi hermano y ahora me abrazas a disculparte conmigo?- finalmente asoma su cara totalmente roja y bañada en lágrimas- Es extraño que hagas algo como eso, cuando bien pudiste nunca intentar matar a Rito.

Yami: Lo sé, Mikan, y lo siento tanto. Perdóname, no te debí hacer tanto daño, ni debí dejarme llevar por quien alguna vez solía ser- estaba fuera de control, llorando en el hombro de Mikan, para el asombro de Mea y la curiosidad de Celine-. ¡Te amo Mikan, y te hice un gran daño! ¡Soy el peor ser que pudiese existir en esta galaxia!

La castaña estaba totalmente sorprendida ante lo que le acababa de decir la rubia ¿Yami la amaba? Mea seguía cargando en sus brazos a la niña planta, pero ahora estaba más interesada que nunca en ver el desenlace de esta tena situación.

Mikan: Si... realmente me amas...- decía con voz queda, casi un susurro- intenta acabar contigo misma, y alivia mi dolor.

Mea estaba alarmada por la exigencia de la castaña.

Yami: De acuerdo- soltó a la humana-. Si para que puedas sentirte mejor debo morir, entonces no hay razón para dudar.

Mea: ¡No lo hagas, onee-chan!- se alteró una preocupada pelirroja.

Yami: Lo siento, Mea. Nunca debí tratarte de esa manera tan fría cuando nos conocimos- sus cabellos se convirtieron en una espada-. Por favor, pídele disculpas a todos de mi parte y diles que para demostrar mi arrepentimiento me he liquidado yo misma- eleva su espada en alto-. Eres una chica buena, pues eres más consciente que yo que este no fue el camino que debimos recorrer. Eres muy amable y gentil con todos, todo lo que yo nunca fui- la rubia lloraba bastante-. Ojalá hubiese hecho las cosas distintas, y no permitir que mi orgullo por mi antigua forma de ser me hiciese menos amistosa con todos. Adiós, mi querida hermana- de pronto siente a la castaña abrazándola.

Mikan: ¡Ya basta, Yami-san! No sigas, por favor- Mikan lloraba en el hombro de su mejor amiga-. Nunca debí... nunca debí conocer a alguien que me cautivara... alguien que tomara mi corazón como lo hiciste tú, Yami-san- tanto la rubia como la pelirroja se sorprendieron por la confesión de la castaña-. Yo también te amo, Yami-san, pero me duele ver que te habías vuelto a reducir a lo que eras antes de conocernos y encima asesinaras a Rito. Me duele ver que no te sentías satisfecha con la pacífica y agradable vida que hemos tenido todo este tiempo. Me duele verte desviada del camino porque te amo, amiga mía.

Yami: Estoy muy arrepentida por todo lo que he hecho, no debí matar a Rito, ni dejarme llevar por aquel malestar sólo porque creía que así me zafaría totalmente de mi antigua vida. Te amo Mikan, y te prometo que nunca más volveré a matar a nadie.

Mea: Yo también prometo nunca más ser una asesina- dijo la pelirroja también llorando muy conmovida-. Saber de mi amor por Rito-senpai y mi amistad con Nana y con todas las demás me ha abierto los ojos, y nunca más quiero usar mis poderes para hacer mal a nadie. De ahora en adelante sólo quiero hacer más amigos y superar el dolor por la muerte de Rito-senpai.

Mikan: Espero que sea de verdad que nunca más volverás a matar, Yami-san- decía en voz baja mientras acercaba sus labios a los de la rubia, hasta que finalmente besó a Yami.

La oscuridad dorada sentía muy amargos esos labios, pero no quería despegarse por nada del mundo. Abrazó con mayor fuerza a la castaña, cerrando sus ojos para recibir todo el dolor que sentía la humana. Mikan aún no paraba de llorar, pero este contacto con los labios de la rubia la consolaban de un modo indescriptible, y deseaba mantenerse así junto a Yami para siempre, pero al final debieron separar sus labios, y ahora ambas se veían a los ojos totalmente sonrojadas. Celine miraba la escena, recuperando algo del color al ver que la tristeza ya no era el sentimiento único que había en la sala.

Yami: ¿Pero por qué los amigos de Rito no confían más en ti, Mikan?- limpió el rostro de la humana con sus dedos.

Mikan: Ellos creen que yo estaba a favor de que hayas asesinado a Rito solo porque somos amigas, y bueno...

Yami: Tú no mereces que desconfíen de ti, Mikan- interrumpió la ojicarmesí-. Yo soy la asesina, y si hay alguien que debe encarar su responsabilidad por este crimen debo ser yo. Tú solo eres una víctima más de mi forma irreflexiva forma de ser.

Mea: Yo te ayudo a redimirte ante todos, onee-chan- dijo la pelirroja poniéndose al lado de su falsa hermana-. Estoy segura que si nos esforzamos, algún los demás podrán perdonarte.

Yami sonríe a la pelirroja y finalmente suelta a Mikan, con la promesa de lograr el perdón de todos, cueste lo que cueste. Pero por otro lado Yami sabía que contaba con el apoyo de su hermanastra y de la chica que ella amaba, y con eso se sentía con fuerzas para soportar el dolor y el odio de todos sus demás amigos, y no dudaba en que lo haría. Algún día volverá a ser aceptada.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Creen que me pudo haber quedado mejor? No soy ninguna eminencia escribiendo escenas de esta clase, pero en serio me esfuerzo por hacer lo mejor posible. Reviews, follows y favoritos sin duda me servirán para saber cómo lo hice y qué debería hacer si de verdad podría hacerlo mejor.

Hasta otra.


End file.
